MISSING
by Baby Tao Lovers
Summary: Entah apa salahku dimasa lalu, sehingga cintaku selalu jauh dariku. Padahal aku ingin selalu bersama dia. Padahal rinduku belum usai untuknya. Padahal cintaku belum habis padanya. Namun TUHAN telah usaikan semua.


MISSING

Pairing: VKook (V/Kim Taehyung&Jeon Jungkook)

Genre: Romance, Hurt.

Rated: T

Warning: BL, One Shoot, No Like, DON'T READ

Summary: Entah apa salahku dimasa lalu, sehingga cintaku selalu jauh dariku.

Padahal aku ingin selalu bersama dia.

Padahal rinduku belum usai untuknya.

Padahal cintaku belum habis padanya.

Namun TUHAN telah usaikan semua.

HAPPY READING

**MISSING**

- Junkook POV-

'kookie, kamu apa kabar?'

SMS dari dia yang kutunggu-tunggu beberapa minggu belakangan ini akhirnya datang juga. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali segara membalasnya, tapi rasa kecewa dan lelahku menunggu dia seakan membuatku gengsi dan enggan untuk membalasnya.

'chagy, kamu lagi sibuk ya?'

Aku masih sengaja untuk tidak membalas SMS dari V hyung. Ya V atau Kim Taehyung lengkapnya, dia adalah pacarku beberapa tahun ini, mungkin sudah 3 tahun lamanya kami pacaran. Waktu itu, kami masih duduk di bangku SMA, aku di kelas 1 dan dia kelas 3. V hyung tidak terlalu tampan, tapi wajahnya yang hanya sedikit menawan menurut teman-temanku itu menurutku sangat rupawan. hal itu yang membuatku terjerat akan pesonanya dan menerima pernyataan cintanya. Sampai 2 tahun lalu setelah kelulusannya, dia lebih memilih meneruskan studinya di luar negri dengan alasan untuk menimba ilmu yang banyak agar bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak dan menghasilkan banyak uang sehingga bisa membahagiakanku kelak.

Dasar namja keras kepala, bisanya cuma menilai kebahagiaan dari materi. Aku sempat berfikir sepeti itu, sampai suatu saat dia pernah bilang. "CINTA MEMANG TIDAK BUTUH MATERI CHAGIE, TAPI HIDUP BUTUH MAKAN" dan pada akhirnya aku mengalah karena ucapannya itu.

'Kookie chagy kamu marah ya sama hyung? Padahal hyung sedang dalam perjalanan pulang lho.'

Dia akan pulang? Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengekspresikan perasaanku saat membaca SMSnya kali ini, bahagia, senang, marah, gugup semuanya bercampur aduk menjadi satu dalam hatiku. Namun rasa kecewa lebih mendominasi hatiku karena dia yang sudah lama tidak memberi kabar padaku. Tapi aku rasa untuk sekarang aku harus melupakan sejenak marah dan kecewaku padanya, biar dia baik-baik saja dijalan. Karena aku tahu, dia pasti akan meminta orang dirumahnya untuk mengantarkan motor kesayangannya ke bandara agar di bisa memakainya kerumahku, dan tentu saja kebiasannya yang suka sekali mengendarai sepeda motor diatas batas kecepatan normal itu sering membuat jantungku hampir copot setiap membayangkan hal buruk yg mungkin saja terjadi padanya.

Oh tidak, aku tak mau itu terjadi, aku terlalu mencintainya dan belum sanggup untuk kehilangan dia.

'Kenapa gak bilang-bilang hyung lagi dalam perjalanan mau pulang? Udah keluar dari bandarakan? Pasti naik sepeda motor lagi, yakan? Ngendarainya juga ugal-ugalankan? Kan aku udah bilang berkali-kali kalo itu berbahaya, kalo hyung kenapa-napa bagaimana? Gak sayang banget sih sama diri sendiri, aku bilangin ahjuma baru tahu'.Sungutku sedikit emosi saat menelponnya.

Karena ummaku dan ummanya bersahabat sejak dulu membuat aku dan ummanya menjadi dekat, bahkan ummanyapun menyetujui hubungan kami walaupun dengan jutaan pengorbanan untuk mendapatkan restu mereka.

'He he, jangan marah gitu dong chagiya. Oh iya, hyung punya hadiah lho buat kamu. Sekarag yang penting kamu dandan yang cantik eh salah yang ganteng maksudnya, hehe untuk menyambut kedatangan hyung. Tunggu ya, ntar jam 7 malam hyung pasti udah nyampe rumah kamu.' Jawab V hyung dengan candaan khasnya.

'oke, aku tunggu ya, awas kalo hyung telat, aku bakal diamin hyung terus'. Kataku serius menimpali candaannya.

'Hehehe,, jangan marah-marah terus dong Kookie chagie, tunggu hyung ya!'

'Oke' jawabku masih dengan nada serius.

Suara diujung sanapun telah hilang, akh sebenarnya tadi aku tidak berniat bersikap sedingin itu padanya, tapi entah kenapa lidahku kelu untuk mengucapkan satu patah perasaan rindu yang sedari tadi meronta-ronta di hatiku. Yasudahlah, sebaiknya sekarang aku bersiap-siap untuknya, aku ingin diapun merasakan kebahagiaan hatiku saat dia datang nanti.

-V POV-

Aku sangat senang hari ini, akhirnya aku akan jumpa lagi dengan dia, mmmm bagusnya aku belikan kado apa ya untuknya? Wah aku baru ingat kalau dia suka boneka beruang. Kuedarkan pandanganku kesegala sudut toko boneka yang sekarang aku singgahi. Sampai pandanganku terhenti pada boneka beruang putih besar di etalase toko tersebut. Pasti dia akan suka pikirku. Tak henti-hentinya aku menggumam dalam hati bahkan aku tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi orang-orang sekitar melirik aneh kearahku yang terkadang tersenyum sendiri.

'yang penting aku harus bisa membujuknya agar dia tidak marah lagi padaku, dan aku janji padamu sayang, kalau aku akan menemui kamu malam ini apapun yang terjadi' gumamku pada boneka beruang putih besar yang kini ku dekap. Akupun kembali melajukan motor sport kesayanganku ini setelah menyimpan boneka beruang tersebut dibagian depan motorku. Walau hal ini membuat pandanganku terhalangi, tapi tak apalah, demi Kookieku, walaupun ada sedikit penyesalan kenapa aku tidak meminta orang rrumah menjemputku dengan mobil saja tadi. Hump,,, penyesalan memang selalu datang diakhir, tapi kalau ini demi Kookieku apa sih yang tidak. Kembali seulas senyum terkembang dibibirku, membayangkan bagaimana Kookieku menyambutku dengan senyum manisnya dan pelukan hangatnya membuat aku semakin tidak sebar untuk segera bertemu dengannya. Akupun menaikan kecepatan laju motorku, tak apalah sedikit ngebut, lagipula jalanan cukup lenggang selain karena sekarang sudah lewat jam pulang kerja juga karena sore ini terasa cukup dingin dengan salju yang perlahan turun. Mungkin orang-orang akan memilih bergelut dibawah selimutnya dari pada keluar di sore menjelang malam yang dingin seperti ini, kecuali aku tentunya dan mungkin beberapa pengendara mobil lain. Karena merasa dingin kuprcepat laju motorku lagi, sampai tiba-tiba motorku tergilincir di jalanan yang licin karena salju, semuanya terjadi dalam sekejap, tanpa kusadari dan begitu cepat hingga kurasakan kepalaku terbentur benda keras, mungkin trotoar jalan, membuat kepelaku sakit dan pandanganku buram, terakhir kulihat boneka bruang putih tersebut terjatuh dijalanan yang basah seehingga membuatnya kotor dan lusuh.

- Junkook POV -

Sekarang sudah pukul 7 malam, namun V hyung belum datang juga untuk menepati janjinya. Sesekali kutengok jalanan di depan rumahku, tapi jangankan motornya V hyung kendaraan yang lainpun tak satupun terlihat lewat. Apa aku telepon dia saja ya? Ah jangan nanti dia malah mengira kalau aku benar-benar merindukannya, padahal sih memang begitu. Ya sudahlah, lebih baik aku masuk dulu saja, mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang, lagi pula malam ini terasa sangat dingin karena salju.

'Selamat malam chagiya'

Aku berbalik kearah suara yang berasal dari depan pintu rumahku sesaat sebelum aku masuk. Aku pasang wajah kesalku saat berhadapan dengannya dan tanpa ba bi bu akupun memarahinya dengan kata-kata kekecewaanku.

"Chagiya, chagiya, chagiya hyung bilang, coba hyung lihat sekarang jam berapa!aku bosan nunggu tahu." Aku merenggut sambil mengoceh dalam hati.

Tapi dia dengan tersenyum, yang kulihat senyumnya sangat manis dan amat menawan saat senyum itu terpasang diwajahnya, menghampiriku dan berucap dengan lembut

"Mianhae Kookie chagiya, hyung sudah sering membuat Kookie kecewa, tapi hyung janji deh ini terakhir kalinya hyung mengecewakan Kookie, buat kesal Kookie dan membuat Kookie gelisah tentang hyung, karena mulai saat ini hyung akan selalu ada disisi Kookie " apakah ini akibat dari aku yang sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya, sehingga rasa rinduku yang membuncah membuat wajahnya yang menurutku sudah tampan semakin menawan, entahlah. Aku pandangi wajahnya yang sangat teduh, kata-katanya tadi membuat aku tersentuh sehingga mataku berkaca-kaca. Tapi apakah benar dia akan selalu ada di sisiku? lalu bagaimana dengan studynya bukankah masih dua tahun lagi?. Saat aku akan menanyakan perihal itu, aku baru sadar kalau keadaannya terlihat sedikit aneh, kemeja putih yang dia kenakan terlihat sedikit kotor, bukan sedikit tapi memang kotor dan lusuh, belum lagi celana jins biru dongkernya lecet bahkan terlihat ada sedikit robekan dibagian lututnya. Berbagai perkiraan tentangnya berseliweran dalam pikiranku, apakah dia jatuh saat dijalan akan kesini, ataukah terciprat kendaran lain sampai dugaan yang ekstrimpun tak luput dari pikiranku.

'Ini kado yang hyung janjikan untukmu Kookie' ujarnya menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Kupandangi boneka beruang besar berwarna putih yang dia sodorkan, ya berwarna putih, perkiraanku karena kupikir boneka itu memang putih jika tidak ada noda-noda kotor di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

"Hyung kenapa? Hyung lagi sakit ya? Kok baju hyung kotor sekali? Terus katanya bawa sepeda motor, tapi kok gak ada? Bonekanya juga kok kotor sekali? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sama hyung?" aku sangat panik sekali sekarang. Dugaan-dugaan yang tadi sempat berseliweran dipikiranku sekarang datang kembali membuat aku bingung dan khawatir.

'Hyung gak kenapa-napa kok Kookie'. Aku semakin bingung melihat sikapnya yang tidak biasa ini. Kupandangi lekat-lekat wajah tampan yang sangat kurindukan ini. Sekilas wajahnya nampak bercahaya dan bersinar. Tuhan sebegitu rindunyakah aku padanya sehingga dia terlihat begitu tampan sekarang. Lagi-lagi lamunanku buyar saat dia mendekat dan memeluku dengan erat.

'Kookie jangan marah-marah lagi ya chagy. Apapun itu, dimanapun hyung berada hyung akan selalu menjaga Kookie'. Kueratkan pelukan yang awalnya bahkan tak kubalas itu.

"Kok hyung ngomong gitu? Tadikan hyung bilang hyung gak akan pergi-pergi lagi". Dia lepaskan pelukan tadi lalu dia pegang kedua bahuku dan menatapku dengan penuh cinta. Kubalas pandangannya dengan tatapan yang sama. Sekilas aku bisa melihat rasa sakit dan ketedakrelaan dibola mata itu, tapi apa yang membuat dia merasa sakit, apakah aku? Dan apa yang tidak bisa dia relakan? Kenapa hatiku teramat sakit saat menemukan dua hal itu dimatanya hingga tanpa sadar cairan bening ini meluncur bebas dari mataku menelusuri pipiku dan jatuh didaguku. Terus berlanjut sampai tangan dingin itu menyekanya dipipiku, mengelusnya membuat aku memejamkan mataku karena menikmati kenyamanan yang tangan itu suguhkan dipipiku.

'Ya chagy, hyung tidak akan pernah lagi ninggalin Kookie tapi Kookie harus janji pada hyung kalau Kookie gak akan marah-marah lagi. Janji ya.' Jawabnya pelan hampir berbisik, kalo saja jarak kita tidak sedekat ini hingga kedua ujung hidung kita bersentuhan mungkin aku tidak akan bisa mendengar apa yang dia ucapkan. Dadaku malah semakin terasa sesak mendengar ucapannya, padahal seharusnya aku senang mendengar itu, tidakah seharusnya aku tersenyum, bukan semakin menangis sesenggukan seperti ini, suaraku tercekat ditenggorokanku saat aku ingin mengucapkan kata cinta dan rindu yang sedari tadi membuncah di hatiku bahkan untuk menjawab ucapannya tadi aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Sampai kurasakan benda dingin yang menempel dibibirku, menyapunya dengan pelan dan menyesapnya denga lembut. Ya Tuhan kenapa aku merasa ini adalah yang terakhir, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Hyung jangan buat aku khawatir, katakana sesuatu, katakana kalau kau baik-baik saja.

Kring .. kring.. kring.. suara telpon rumah membuat kami mengakhiri ciuman ini, tanpa melihatnya aku berbalik berjalan sedikit kedalam untuk menjawab telpon.

"Yeobseo…."

'Kookie hiks., ini Umma, Kookie hiks.. cepat kemari nak hiks, hiks , Umma sedang dirumah Taehyung, Kookie hiks harus kuat chagi, hiks hiks,, umma sudah memesankan taxi hiks, mungkin sekarang taxinya sudah sampai di rumah'. Kenapa umma menangis seperti itu, bahkan terdengar sangat terburu-buru ada apa sebanarnya?

"Tapi umma, kenapa Kookie harus kerumah Taehyung hyung kalo disini Kookie sedang bersamanya?" memang benarkan bahkan tadi aku sempat berciuman dengannya.

'Chagy maafkan umma hiks,, umma tahu kau pasti sedih, hiks tapi jangan seperti ini, kau membuat uma takut, Kookie chagi Kookie..'. kuabaikan umma, apa maksud umma, kenapa dia bicara seperti itu?

Tiiin,, tiin tiiin , mungkin itu taxi yang umma pesan, kututup telpon tanpa memperdulikan umma yang masih memanggil-manggil namaku.

"Hyung, umma bilang Kookie harus kerumah Hyung, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?'. Tanyaku tanpa berbalik, namun tak ada jawaban yang kudapat, saat aku berbalik disana tidak ada Taehyung Hyung bahkan boneka beruang tadipun ikut menghilang. Ya Tuhan perasaanku mulai tidak enak.

Aku memasuki rumah V hyung, aku celingak celinguk melihat kedalam karena banyak tentangga bahkan beberapa polisi didalam rumah V hyung sekarang.

Kulangkahkan kakiku yang bahkan tak kusadari tengah bergetar masuk kedalam sampai kudapati Kim ahjumma/Umma V hyung dan ummaku yang sedang menangis sambil berpelukan, kuterobos keramaian dengan cepat sampai aku tak sadar kalau beberapa tentangga terhuyung karena tabrakanku, tak kuindahkan rasa sakit dibahuku karena menabrak beberapa tetangga atau mungkin orang lain didepan tadi, hingga aku sampai disamping mereka yang baru menyadari kehadiranku.

"Kookie/Chagy" ucap Kim Ahjumma dan Ummaku berbarengan dan keduanya langsung mendekapku erat sambil menangis histeris.

"Kookie hiks Taehyung hiks Taehyung sudah pergi hiks meninggalkan kita" kata Kim Ahjumma membuat aku mematung, aku alihkan pandanganku dari wajah Kim ahjumma yang sudah memerah dan berlinang air mata pada Ummaku yang keadaanya tak jauh beda dengan Kim ahjumma. Ku tatap umma sekedar untuk mendapat jawaban yang berbeda, namun hanya anggukan yang kudapat dari umma seakan dia membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Kim ahjumma.

Jantungku seakan berhenti berdetak, darahku seperti tak lagi mengalir, namun aku segera menenangkann diri, mencoba memikirkan hal lain yang mungkin jauh lebih baik dari ini, mungkin saja ini salah paham, karena walau bagaimanapun, tapi aku baru bertemu dengan V hyung.

"Gak mungkin umma ahjumma, tadi Taehyung hyung baru dirumah Kookie kok, saat Umma menelpon, Kookie baru berbincang dengan Taehyung hyung, mungkin ahjumma dan umma salah faham, mungkin itu bukan Tae…". Kata-kataku berhenti seketika saat aku melihat kearah jenazah yang ada didepanku, yang tadinya wajah itu tertutupi kain sekarang dapat kulihat dengan jelas wajah itu, wajah yang sangat aku kenal, dengan senyuman yang tersunggingpun aku juga mengenalnya. Kupegang wajahnya, kuelus pipinya seperti yang dia lakukan tadi saat dia menghapus air mataku, namun bedanya sekarang tidak ada yang bisa kuhapus, hanya kulit yang dingin dan raga yang kaku yang ku dapat. Tak kusadari air mataku keluar lagi, mengalir dipipiku dan jatuh didaguku hingga akhirnya jatuh diwajahnya. Ya tuhan, tolong katakana kalau ini bohong. Tapi sayangnya tanganku sakit saat aku cubit, seketika dunia seperti berhenti berputar, aku merasa tidak bisa mendengar apa yang ada diseklilingku, aku tidak bisa mengucapkan apa yang ada dibenaku, aku tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhku, sampai semuanya terasa berputar dan ….

"CHAGY/KOOKIE/JUNKOOK" semuanya gelap.

"Hyung lihat, Kookie tidak marah-marah lagi, tapi sekaang Kookie menangis, tidakah hyung merasa lebih baik Kookie marah-marah daripada menangis?". Lagi air mata ini mengalir seolah tak ada habisnya, keluar dari mata yang sama mataku, mengalir ke pipi yang sama pipiku, hingga akhirnya berakhir didagu yang sama, daguku, namun jatuh ke tempat yang berbeda, jika awalnya kau menyekanya hingga pipiku, maka kemarin kau membiarkannya hingga jatuh kepipimu, dan sekarang kau bahkan tidak sudi melihatnya hingga air mata ini hanya sampai ketanah pusaramu.

"Hyung tidakah kau ingin menyeka air mataku hiks..?". Kugenggam tanah dipusara itu.

"Hyung hiks,,, tidakah kau ingin mengelus pipiku hiks.?". Kuelus tanah yang masih basah itu.

"Hyung hiks hiks tidakah hiks,, kau ingin hiks mencium bibirku hiks,,?". Kupeluk nisan yang masih baru itu.

"Hyung hiks,, hiksss tidakah hikss, kau ingin hiks selalu menjagaku hiks,,?" kucium nisan yang bertuliskan nama orang yang sangat aku cintai itu.

.

.

.

THE END

A/N

hai balik lagi Ti'el dengan ff baru, maaf ya, ff yang kemarin belum d lanjut,, heheheh, , , tapi jangan marah ya chingu, karena ff kali ini bukan buatan Ti'el, ini ff, temen Ti'el yang buat,,, Ti'el cman dititipin upload makannya pairingnya VKook, padahalkan Ti'el KrisTao Shipper sejati T^T... semoga dapat menghibur chingu semua,,, . sekali lagi maaf ya buat chingu-chingu yang nunggu ff What The Hellnya KrisTao,, hehehe.. mianhae mianhae mianhae .. bungkuk-bungkuk...

RnR Please...


End file.
